


Hide For Our Survival

by Oops_WrongPerson



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Gun Violence, Guns, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Touching, Not literally, Protective Hyungs, Team as Family, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Worried members, oof, why do i do these things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_WrongPerson/pseuds/Oops_WrongPerson
Summary: “Hide! Go now We’ll be fine.”“But-““GO!”~or~Half of seventeen are at the company building when it’s attacked by a group of people with guns. The situation quickly becomes dangerous and they only have each other for help.Will they survive?
Comments: 64
Kudos: 85





	1. Calm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going ti be quite a heavy fic as you might be able to see from the tags/warnings please proceed with care and din’t read if you’re easily triggered by this stuff
> 
> enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be quite a heavy fic so please proceed with cation
> 
> enjoy!

Practice had finished a little under 10 minutes ago and the members of seventeen where sat in the practice room either stretching off, drinking water or talking to one another. 

They were getting ready to leave just packing up their belongings when their manager came in. Normally they would meet their manager out by the cars so seeing the man come to their practice room meant he had to talk to them about something.

“Hello,” he cleared his throat, “We’ve had some changes to schedule for tomorrow so I’ve just come to tell you all here since it would be easier than me telling out by the cars.” The seventeen members nodded waiting for their manager to speak again. “The Hip-Hop team where scheduled to record at 2:30pm but due to a mix up we’ve had to change the time of practice to 8:00am.”

This earned a collective groan from the four members in the Hip-Hop unit. They’d hoped to catch a decent nights sleep but now they’d have to get up early again. They’d be lucky to get 4-5 hours of sleep tonight.

“Since Jeonghan and Hoshi were set to finish their recording from yesterday at 10:00am we’ve decided to change their time to fit with the Hip-Hop unit in order to get things done faster. Then at 4:00pm everyone will be here to practice.” seventeen’s manager finished. “I apologise for any inconveniences and i’ll see you all in the cars in a moment.” and with that their manager turned around and left again.

“I thought I was going to be able to get an hour or two of extra sleep but now I can’t!” Soonyoung whined after their manager had left. Minghao and Chan just grinned at their sulking hyung, happy to be able to rest longer than normal.

“Soonyoung-ah you’re not the only one!” Jeonghan snapped also irritated by the news. He wished he could still sleep the extra two hours that was originally planned for him.

The 13 members all started to leave the building down to where the three cars they traveled in were waiting. Six out of Thirteen were more reluctant to do so, moods dampened by the news of their early morning tomorrow. The other seven chatted excitedly about what they would do in their free time tomorrow.

Seungcheol looked into the first car and saw Junhui and Joshua sat in the front, Hansol and Seunkwan were in the back fast asleep already. Hansol had his head on Seunkwan’s shoulder and Seunkwan’s head was rested on Hansol’s head.

“They got like that almost as soon as we entered the car.” Joshua mumbled when he saw Seungcheol staring at the two. Seungcheol smiled and left to check the next car.

Chan and Wonwoo both had earphones in and looked ready to sleep. Soonyoung still seemed to have plenty of energy, unknown to pretty much the entirety of seventeen as to how he got such energy, and was busy bothering Jihoon who looked like he was about to strangle the boy beside him.

After checking all his members were out of the building and in the cars, Seungcheol climbed into the third car. Seokmin, Minghao and Mingyu where sat in the back. The first two teasing Mingyu about the fact they got to sleep in and he didn’t. Seungcheol smiled at them and took the seat next to Jeonghan who was still annoyed.

He soon grew out of the mood and the two chatted quietly on the way back to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short first chapter but i promise the rest will be longer it’s just to get things started
> 
> comments appreciated :)


	2. Unease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assigned members wake up and head to the company building. They have no clue about the dangers that await them.

“Come on Hyung we have to go.” Wonwoo groaned at the voice that was shaking him awake. It was too early for that he just wanted to sleep. “Hyung~ Seungcheol hyung told me to come get you but I can leave you here and you just won’t record.” The voice spoke again. Oh yeah, they had to record.

“I’m up, I’m up.” He rolled over and sat up to see Mingyu’s face watching him with an amused grin spread on his face.

“Seungcheol hyung said you have to be ready in 15 minutes because we’re going then.” Mingyu said before leaving their shared room.

“Could’ve been nice and woke me earlier.” Wonwoo grumbled before taking the shortest shower in his life, throwing in some clothes, grabbing his phone and heading out to meet the other five members set to be at the company building in half an hour.

“Let’s go.” Seungcheol grumbled running a hand through his messy hair. The other members all had varying levels of sleepiness written in their appearance.

They all used one car this time since there was only six of them. Hansol sat between the two slightly older rappers in the back. Soonyoung and Jeonghan sat in the two seats in front both biys looked pretty tired too. Finally Seungcheol sat in the front next to the driver. Their manager was supposed to meet them at the building.

The drive was mostly quiet due to the early hour with a few stray words thrown around to try and improve the tired atmosphere.

The car finally pulled into the company car park. There was less cars than usual, understandably.

Seungcheol frowned, “I thought manager hyung was supposed to be meeting us by the car?” He didn’t say it to anyone specific but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Maybe he’s just changed his plans. He’s probably inside.” The second oldest reassured their leader.

The six boys grabbed their bags, thanked the driver and got out. Soonyoung stretched his arms and smiled at the rest of the boys before slinging an arm around Hansol and walking towards the door that connected the car park to the building. Wonwoo and Mingyu walked behind them followed closely by Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was fidgeting, a nervous habit of his and Jeonghan noticed. “What’s on your mind?” He asked the leader.

“Nothing just tired.” Is all the older said but Jeonghan knew better and pressed him with a glare until the leader sighed and spoke the truth, “I don’t know I just have a bad feeling. I’m not sure why but it started almost as soon as we got in the car.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Jeonghan frowned. Whenever Seungcheol had a bad feeling there was almost always something bad that followed. However he pushed those thoughts away.

“Just don’t tell the others okay? There’s no point in getting them worried over a simple feeling.” Jeonghan nodded to Seungcheol’s words and smiled at him.

They walked through the door and into the company building and Seungcheols feeling of unease doubled. It was eerily quiet. It may have been early but there was always noise. He couldn’t see or hear anyone and his brain was giving of warning signals.

“It’s quiet.” It seemed the other members had noticed too as Seungcheol heard Wonwoo’s words. 

They had parked on the top floor of the parking building meaning they had taken the door through to the 6th floor of the Company building. The recording studio they needed to use was on the 11th floor so they started to head to the lift. They all agreed they were too tired for stairs.

Mingyu pressed the up button beside the lifts and they stood waiting. So far they hadn’t seen a single person which was unusual but Seungcheol just used the excuse of the early hour yet again to calm his thoughts.

One of the lifts dinged and the doors opened to let them all walk in. The lifts were spacious so there was more than enough room to hold the six members. Seungcheol looked around at the other members, wondering if any of them were showing signs of worry.

Soonyoung yawned as he pressed the button for the 11th floor. Hansol was leaning against Mingyu, his eyes drooping tiredly. Mingyu and Wonwoo were still talking to each other having resumed whatever conversation they were having earlier. Jeonghan was watching his suspiciously and Seungcheol immediately looked down when he saw the slightly younger watching him.

Suddenly the lift jolted and stopped its upward movement. The lights in the lift went out and it fell completely quiet.

“Hyung?” Someone whispered in the darkness. 

“What happened?”

“Did the lift break?”

“Hyung?”

Panicked voices where thrown around in the darkness until Jeonghan shushed them and turned on his phone light.

“The emergency lights should come on in a moment and someone will come and get us. It’s gonna be okay.” Seungcheol reassured everyone although his mind was now screaming at him that something was definitely very wrong. One moment of eye contact with Jeonghan let him know that the other boy was feeling the same way.

A couple minutes passed and suddenly dim lights turned on. The emergency lights. Jeonghan switched off his phone light and looked around. Everyone was wide awake now, tiredness quickly forgotten and replaced with panic and confusion.

Soonyoung pressed the emergency button beside the panel of buttons for the different floors. They waited and nothing happened so he pressed it again. A little red light was supposed to start flashing in the corner and someone from the front desks would be in contact letting them know what was happening. Soonyoung pressed it again and again but he got absolutely no reaction and eventually gave up, slumping to the elevator floor in defeat.

“Hyung why isn’t the emergency working?” Mingyu mumbled, he had also sat down with Wonwoo and Hansol. Seungcheol realised he and Jeonghan were now the only ones standing.

“I-“ Jeonghan started but quickly closed his mouth when he couldn’t find anything to say.

Seungcheol pulled out his phone and pressed their manager’s contact. The phone didn’t even ring it just went straight to voicemail saying there was no signal. He tried a few different contacts even some of the other members but none of them worked.

“Does anyone have any signal?” Seungcheol asked the others. They all checked their phones but they all had the same result as Seungchyeol. 

“We’ll just have to sit tight for a moment I’m sure they’re trying to figure something out.” Seungcheol reassured the rest of the members in the lift, sitting beside them with Jeonghan. He wasn’t sure who ‘they’ were but he sure as hell hoped someone would get them out because it was begging to get warmer in the elevator.

It had been around 10 minutes and they hadn’t heard anything. It was hot inside the lift and Seungcheol had already removed his hoodie along with some of the other boys.

“There’s nobody coming is there?” Hansol spoke quietly interrupting the silence but he was only met with more silence. “Hyung?”

“No... No I don’t think there is.” Jeonghan admitted, shuffling over to the youngest in the lift and wrapping a comforting arm around him.

“What are we going to do?” Mingyu asked.

Seungcheol stayed quiet for a moment before looking up. The ceiling of the lift was made up if panels but in the center there was a trapdoor that no doubt led to the elevator shaft. He had no idea what floor they were on or how close to a door they were but they had to get out soon because it was almost unbearably hot inside the lift.

He stood up, earning the attention of the others, and reached up to pull the handle to the hatch on top of the lift. He wasn’t tall enough to push it open so he looked to the tallest person in the lift.

“Mingyu I need you to push this open.” He said firmly and Mingyu nodded before getting up and reaching to push the hatch open. It made a loud clang as the hatch door hit the lift on the outside. “Now Hansol, Mingyu and I are going to boost you and then you need to climb out onto the top of the lift.” He turned to the youngest.

“No absolutely not.” Jeonghan interjected pulling the boy in question closer to him. “That’s too dangerous we should just wait for someone to come and get us-“

“There’s nobody coming Jeonghan, you said it yourself. Hansol is the smallest here and I have no intention of leaving him up there alone, he’s just going to go first.” The leader explained. Jeonghan glared at him before standing up and releasing his grip on the young rapper.

“I’ll be fine hyung.” Hansol tried to reassure Jeonghan but Seungcheol could still see the nervous look behind both their eyes.

Seungcheol and Mingyu both clasped their hands together and Seungcheol counted down from three. Hansol took a deep breath and then they boosted him up. He climbed through the hatch relatively easily.

“Hansolie how close is the next door?” Seungcheol called out. They waited a moment before the reply came.

“It’s just above the lift!” Came Hansol’s reply.

“Good.” Seungcheol sighed in relief before turning to Soonyoung. “You’re next.” He said and the boy nodded. Mingyu and Seungcheol boosted him up just like they had with Hansol. They did the same with Jeonghan and Wonwoo. Then Seungcheol boosted Mingyu up. Although it was harder because he was the only one boosting, Mingyu used his height to climb through the hatch.

Wonwoo and Mingyu then reached back in and grabbed their leader’s hands before pulling him up onto the top of the lift. They closed the hatch and stood for a moment, letting the cold air of the elevator shaft cool them down.

The door was about waist height for Seungcheol and he moved towards it. “Soonyoung-ah help me.” He said and together they pulled the two doors open. It was hard and the doors groaned in protest but the managed to get the doors open wide enough to slip through.

Soonyoung went first followed by Seungcheol and then Wonwoo but before Jeonghan, Mingyu and Hansol could get out a shout sounded and they all froze.

Jeonghan was standing just at the door so he could see out. There were six men dressed in entirely black. They were running towards them and they had... guns. Jeonghan’s throat went dry and his eyes widened. The three boys on the outside quickly put their hands in the air as the guns were pointed at them.

Jeonghan knew the men had seen him so with quick thinking he spun round to the two youngest.

“Hide! Go now we’ll be fine.”

“But-“

“GO!”

The two boys looked warily at their hyung, they had heard the shouts but couldn’t see the men so they hadn’t seen the guns and couldn’t understand why their hyung looked so scared.

“Stay here and don’t come out until you can’t hear anything.” Jeonghan said firmly. He didn’t give the two time to respond before he was out of the Lift and the doors were closed.

He put his hands up like the others and prayed that Mingyu and Hansol would be able to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated :)


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four of the six members that went to the building finally see what is happening and can only hope that their younger two friends can save them.
> 
> Their lives and everyone else’s depends on it.

“Kneel down! Hands up!” One of the masked men yelled at the four scared idols. The mans gun was aimed directly at Wonwoo’s head and the other three boys were incredibly aware of this factor. The other five men all had masks and guns just incase they weren’t scared enough.

“Search them!” The man who appeared to be their leader ordered. Two of the other men moved forward and started to search the four terrified members of seventeen.

Seungcheol tried to lash out at the man who moved towards him but the masked leader growled and pressed his gun harder against Wonwoo’s head successfully making Seungcheol stop and allow himself to be searched.

They took anything of value from them and then moved away. The Seungcheol couldn’t seneit but he knew the man was smirking at them. “Told you they were easy.” He said to his companions who all laughed menacingly and made comments of their own to which the four idols could only glare at.

“Sir I thought you said there was going to be six of them?” One of the masked men in the back said.

“Yes that is what that idiot man said.” The leader mumbled. They could probably take an educated guess as to who the ‘idiot man’ was. Seungcheol found himself wondering what they had done to their manager to make him give away information like that to people like these.

Although he had also just noticed that only four of them were there. Mingyu and Hansol weren’t with them. Whether that was good or bad Seungcheol didn’t know yet. Soonyoung and Wonwoo also looked like they had just realised their missing friends too but Seungcheol caught Jeonghan’s fierce look and immediately knew that they were safe. At least for now.

“Tell me where your little friends are?” The man crouched down in front of Wonwoo and looked directly into the boys eyes with his own masked ones.

Seungcheol watched intensely as Wonwoo stared back without saying anything despite the gun pressed to his temple. He almost looked calm if it wasn’t for his shaking hands that were still held in the air.

“Not gonna speak huh?” The man chuckled, “They must mean a lot to you.” He sounded like he was being sympathetic but Seungcheol knew this man was no more than evil. “Well I suppose these lot do too.” with that the man snapped his fingers and three of his goons walked forward, quickly taking hold of Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Soonyoung so they couldn’t move.

“If you care about the lives of your friends then you’ll tell me where the other two are.” The man stood up and removed his gun. Seungcheol saw how Wonwoo visibly relaxed a little but he kept his eyes on the man.

Said man walked past Seungcheol and Jeonghan and stopped at Soonyoung. He put his gun away and pulled out a sharp silver knife.

Seungcheol’s breath hitched and he heard Jeonghan breath in sharply when the man grabbed Soonyoung’s right arm and pushed up his hoodie sleeve, which Soonyoung somehow had managed to survive the elevator in, and bring the knife tip to the inside of his elbow.

“I must say this ones rather pretty. Don’t you think he’d look even more pretty in red?” The man said and Seungcheol felt sick hearing the mans words  
Wonwoo was watching the man with wide eyes. Frozen in place.

“Tell me.” The man said before Soonyoung let out a strangled noise of pain when the man cut two short horizontally diagonal lines on his arm.

“Stop!” Wonwoo yelled along with Jeonghan and Seungcheol. 

“Can’t do that until you tell me~“ The man sing-songed as if he was having fun as he cut two more lines beside the first two on Soonyoung’s arm.

“D-Don’t say anything Wonwoo. I- I’m okay.” Soonyoung said between his obvious pain as the man drew blood from his arm again.

“I’m so sorry..” Wonwoo mumbled, eyes teary as he watched Soonyoung suffer.

Seungcheol looked closer at the cuts on Soonyoung’s arm and he finally saw what the man was doing and it made his stomach twist in a horrible way. It was a word. Upside down for Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Wonwoo but once he saw it he couldn’t unsee it.

“Done!” The man exclaimed and brought his knife away staring at his work. It was almost like how a child would look after finishing a drawing except this time it was a hundred times more sinister.

pretty.

Thats what the man had written on Soonyoung’s arm in blood red cuts. Soonyoung himself was whimpering in pain as tears flowed down his face and blood down his arm.

“Now do you want me to do his other arm or are you going to tell me?” The man said squeezing soonyoung’s arm and earning a pained cry from the boy.

Wonwoo bit his lip and looked at his friends bloodied arm and then his two eldest hyungs and finally at the wicked man as he dropped Soonyoung’s arm and picking up his left arm, bringing the knife to it.

However just before he could draw blood Wonwoo spoke. It was quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear. “They’re in the lift.”

“Well done! See that wasn’t so hard was it.” The man said brightly. putting his knife away and signalling for the men to drop the three boys they were holding. Jeonghan immediately pulled Soonyoung between Seungcheol and him while Seungcheol pulled Wonwoo closer. He knew there was nothing they could do and although it put Hansol and Mingyu in danger, it was hurting Soonyoung.

“Im so sorry Soonyoung.” Wonwoo whispered over and over until Soonyoung waved his hand.

“It’s okay Wonwoo ah it’s not your fault.” He winced as Jeonghan wrapped his own jumper that he had brought from the elevator around Soonyoung’s arm to try and stop the bleeding.

“It’ll have to do for now.” Jeonghan said as he kept pressure on the cuts. They four of them then turned their attention to the men who were standing by the gap in the lifts metal doors. One of the men stood by them with his gun still pointed at the four in case they tried to do something. 

“Go in and bring them out.” The leader said and stood back to let two of his men slip past him and into the elevator shaft.

They waited a few minutes expecting the men to come back with Mingyu and Hansol but nothing happened. They heard the crash of the metal hatch on top of the lift and then the men speaking to each other before they reappeared.

“There’s nobody there.” He said.

“What?!” The man exclaimed. The four idols were equally confused. “They can’t have jumped down its like over 100ft.”

“Maybe they lied sir.” One of the masked men said.

“Maybe they did.” The man said quietly. Seungcheol didn’t like the way it was said nor the way the man slowly turned round to stare at Wonwoo. “I don’t like being lied to.” He continued.

“They were there! We promise! Please just don’t hurt anyone else.” Seungcheol interrupted.

The man stopped and then stood straight. “I cannot agree to that but I’m bored here. Kwang stay here and if anyone decides to come out bring them down!” He instructed and one of his men nodded and stood by the elevator doors, gun in hand. “The rest of you take one of these brats and let’s go.”

Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Jeonghan were all roughly grabbed and forced to stand with both arms pulled tightly behind their backs. The jumper Jeonghan had been pressing to Soonyoung’s cuts fell away. It appeared to have stopped bleeding but the word was still very bold. It was like a silent reminder to them all that they were in danger and their only hope was that Hansol and Mingyu were able to get away and get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated :)
> 
> also i don’t have an update schedule it will really just be whenever i feel like it.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Hansol pov from last chapter

The lift suddenly fell dark and quiet again once Jeonghan closed the doors. Mingyu and Hansol couldn’t see outside but they could still hear muffled noises. They wanted to know why their hyung had looked so frightened and told them to hide.

“Hyung what’s happening?” Hansol whispered in the darkness.

“I don’t know..” Mingyu replied truthfully and then they heard a voice. Mingyu didn’t recognise the voice and he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

The people seemed to be talking to their hyungs outside but he couldn’t figure out what was being said.

Suddenly the voices got closer to the door of the lift and Mingyu pressed his ear to the tiny crack in the lift doors to try and hear what was being said.

“Tell me.” A voice said, a man that Mingyu didn’t recognise. Tell him what? And then he heard a noise of pain and it made him flinch.

“What-“ Hansol started, obviously confused to why Mingyu had flinched but Mingyu cut him off before he could finish.

“Shh!” Mingyu pressed his ear harder against the cold metal doors trying to hear what was said next.

“Stop!” That was Wonwoo. It was said loud enough for Mingyu to hear but it only made him more anxious as to what was happening on the other side of the door.

“Can’t do... until... tell me~“ The sentence was quieter but Mingyu could still make sense of it. Following the sentence was another noise of pain and a sentence and now Mingyu knew who it was. Soonyoung.

He wanted to go out and help him because somebody was hurting him and it made Mingyu angry. However he had seen the look on Jeonghan’s face and he knew he had to help in a different way.

He had a feeling that he knew what the man wanted from them so he knew they had to hide. After hearing one more sound of pain from the other side of the doors he decided he didn’t want to hear anymore.

Hansol was staring at him with wide confused eyes and then Mingyu remembered he hadn’t heard anything. He decided to tell him later because he didn’t know what kind of reaction he would get from the younger.

“We have to get out of here.” He said instead. “I'll tell you what happened later but for now we have to go and I don’t mean hide in the lift.”

Handol nodded deciding not to ask about outside the shaft. “But how? We can’t go down and the next door is too far away.”

Mingyu sighed, Hansol was right but they had to try and look for other possible ways out. He didn’t say anything else and just walked to the edge of the lift. 

He couldn’t see the bottom it just turned into a black pit. He picked up a pen from his jacket and held it over the side before letting go.

He waited. One... Two... Three.. and then the soft sound of the pen hitting the bottom of the shaft. He knee they wouldn’t survive it anyway but just hearing how far it was made him more wary. 

Mingyu walked around each of the sides before he stopped on the final side of the elevator shaft. A vent. Big enough for them to fit through.

“Hansol-ah come here.” Mingyu called out and he heard the footsteps of the boy coming to stand beside him. “We have to go in there. It will be tight but i’m sure we can do it.” He pointed to the vent and then looked at Hansol. He looked scared but he nodded.

“I’ll go first and then you follow okay?” Mingyu siad and Hansol nodded again. He didn’t know what the older had heard from outside but he knew it was bad enough so he didn’t question it.

Mingyu took a deep breath and crouched down on the side of the elevator. He kept one firm grip on the side of the lift and lowered himself over the edge of the lift. Trying his best not to look down he extended one foot and kicked out at the vent. It made a loud noise and he winced hoping the people outside couldn’t hear. The vent was dented so he kicked out again and again. On the fourth kick the vent cover came off and fell down. They both heard the loud crash as the metal hit the bottom of the shaft.

Mingyu wasted no time before placing his foot into the vent and then his hands. The gap was wide and he knew he was lucky to have long limbs. The vent was just big enough to crawl in and as soon as he was safely inside he let out a shaky breath.

He crawled back to the entrance and looked up at Hansol’s face, signalling for him to come too. However just as Hansol was about to lower himself over the side there was a loud sound of screeching metal. Both of the boys heads whipped towards the sound. Mingyu couldn’t see it but when Hansol’s head looked back at him, eyes filled with panic, he knew it wasn’t good.

“Come on!” He whisper yelled and Hansol immediately started lowering himself. Once he was on the side Mingyu knew there was no way that he would be able to make it across carefully without being seen. He cursed and then looked at the younger sharply. “Jump.” He said firmly.

“Hyung-“ Hansol started shaking his head.

“Do it.” Mingyu’s voice held so much determination and strength that Hansol couldn’t go against.

The sound of screeching was still going but Mingyu knew they would be inside soon. He held his arms out and Hansol squeezed his eyes shut before jumping.

Mingyu caught his outstretched hand and gripped the top of the vent with his other hand. He pulled Hansol up and into the safety of his arms inside the vent just as they heard unfamiliar voices entering the shaft.

Mingyu pressed a hand over Hansol’s mouth trying to quieten the younger's loud shaky breathing. He shut his own eyes and waited. It seemed as though the people hadn’t heard them by some miracle and soon their voices disappeared.

Mingyu took his hand away and Hansol took a deep yet unsteady breath. Mingyu’s head was spinning. In the past hour they had gotten to the company building, almost boiled in a broken elevator, four of his hyungs got into a bad situation outside the elevator with Soonyoung getting hurt, He had saved Hansol from certain death and hid in a vent.

This was turning into quite the day. Now they had to save their friends and find out what was going on.

“Cmon,” he said and they both began crawling along inside the vent. He had no idea where it would lead them but it was better than whatever was outside the shaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated :)


	5. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four caught members are taken downstairs

The mans grip on Seungcheol’s arm was getting painful as they were roughly walked towards the stairs. He couldn’t see the other three because he was at the front.

He had no idea what Mingyu and Hansol had done in order to not get caught. He hoped they were safe and that they could get help. He wasn’t sure what other sick torture these men would put them through before they were saved. He could still hear the occasional pained whimper from Soonyoung behind them. He knew the men would be angry at Wonwoo for lying even though he didn’t but they didn’t need to know that.

Jeonghan must’ve told Mingyu and Hansol to get away and Seungcheol was grateful for the younger’s fast thinking.

He was broken out of his thoughts when they reached the stairs. Beside the glass doors to the stairs was a number: 10. They were on the 10th floor meaning they were so close to reaching the 11th floor and would probably still be together. 

There was no point in thinking about the possible outcomes of that because they were in this situation now and that’s what they had to work through.

The leader of these sick men finally stopped at the floor that had a large 2 beside the door. “Take them to one of the empty rooms but make sure they see everything on the way.” The man said and left without another word, descending the stairs to the floor below.

Seventeen usually used the practice rooms on the fourth floor because the second floor was mostly for trainees. The first few rooms had one full glass wall that put them on display to whoever was passing. They were usually used for reviewing trainees progress. The rooms at the end were just regular practice rooms with no glass wall.

He had no idea what would be in them now though.

The four idols where harshly pushed through the door and into the corridor of the second floor. They approached the first glass-walled room and Seungcheol’s breath caught once he saw the inside of the room.

There was around 30 staff members sitting down with their hands tied. They looked miserable and a couple of them looked up as they passed. There was no sign of injury however so Seungcheol was relieved about that.

But all those feelings flew out the window when he saw the second room. There was more people but they were all sitting against the walls and there was a large dark red smear in the middle of the floor. Seungcheol looked away, not wanting to know what had happened there.

They passed some more rooms that all had people and varying amounts of blood in each. There was always at least four masked men with each of them either watching or tormenting their hostages.

They came to one of the last rooms and stopped. The men said nothing but the four idols looked inside and saw only one person inside the room. The man was lying still and covered in crimson blood. It drenched his clothes and pooled around his body. However Seungcheol still recognised him: their manager who was supposed to meet them in the car park earlier.

“Manager hyung...” Wonwoo whispered. “Is he-“ alive, is what Wonwoo wanted to say but he stopped.

“He’s not breathing.” Seungcheol said as he peered closer to the body. His chest wasn’t rising and falling like it should be and it sent a stab of worry to them all.

“You have to help him! Please!” Jeonghan began pleading the guards holding them in their death grips but it was no use. They didn’t react to Jeonghan’s pleas.

“He’s dead.” They all froze at the words. Seungcheol hadn’t noticed the ither person in the room because they had been leaning against the wall in the back corner.

It was a woman, the first masked woman they had seen that day. She stepped into the light whilst cleaning a knife, the cloth she was using was now red. 

“He died long before you came down,” She continued. Her voice was sickly sweet and it made Seungcheol uncomfortable. “He was no fun, wriggled too much and broke too easily.” her voice held no ounce of regret nor care. “Weak.”

“What...” Seungcheol whispered, staring at the mad woman as she walked closer.

“However i’m sure you won’t break as easily.” She said and then began laughing maniacally as the men once again pushed them down the corridor. Away from the crazy woman and their managers dead body.

Her words echoed in Seungcheol’s mind as they were pushed into one of the practice rooms at the end. It was empty and had no glass wall.

The masked men pushed them to their knees and left silently, however they didn’t miss the distinct click of the lock in the door.

The room was silent for a moment as the four boys sat thinking over what they had just seen.

There were men (and a woman) taking everyone in the building hostage. Their manager was dead and they didn’t know the location of the two younger members.

“Soonie let me see your arm,” Jeonghan broke the silence, scooting over to the younger who was cradling his injured arm against his chest.

Soonyoung extended his arm to the older boy who took it carefully and examined it.

Wonwoo got up and sat down again beside Seungcheol.

“I’m sorry again for telling them about Mingyu and Hansol, it’s just Soon-“ Wonwoo began while fiddling with his hands and looking at them in his lap but Seungcheol quickly stopped him.

“Hey we already told you it was okay, I would’ve done the same. Plus Mingyu and Hansol got away didn’t they?” Seungcheol reassured the younger rapper who nodded slowly still unsure. Seungcheol sighed and pulled him into a warm hug. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“The bleeding stopped so you’ll be okay for now, just tell me if it starts getting worse.” Jeonghan said from beside him. Seungcheol released Wonwoo as Jeonghan rolled Soonyoung’s sleeve down to cover the word carved into Soonyoung’s arm.

“What are we gonna do?” Jeonghan asked turning towards Seungcheol. The other two looked at him too and he suddenly felt very helpless. He was supposed to be their leader, to protect them but he didn’t know what to do now. He cleared his throat and said the only thing he could:

“Hope that Mingy and Hansol can save us.” just as the door banged open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated :)


	6. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Hansol run into some trouble on their way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter so I’m just gonna post it :) also please read the note at the end and tell me what you think!

They moved through the vents for what felt like hours, taking random turns in the darkness. Mingy hoped they would find an exit soon because he was starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

They had gone down a few times but Mingyu hadn’t kept count. He knew they were on a lower floor than they had started on but he didn’t know what floor that had been. 

Every so often he would check on Hansol behind him who was mostly quiet. They still had no clue where the others had been taken but from what Mingyu had heard he knew it was probably bad.

He was about to look back at Hansol when they turned a corner but he was distracted by a sudden light. He crawled faster and stopped on the other side of the light before turning around to face Hansol who also looked relieved at the light.

It was a vent exit on the bottom of the vents. They both peered through the thin metal bars to look into the room below. It was an empty office from what he could see. Which meant they were probably on either the 6th or 7th floor.

They waited a few moments before Mingyu removed the vent cover deciding it was clear. He didn’t know how many of those men there would be and he wanted to be extra cautious.

He slipped through the hole and landed on the desk below. He quickly got off and went to the door, opening it carefully and peering into the corridor that was thankfully empty. He looked back into the office to see Hansol was already down and inside the room.

“Hyung can you tell me what happened earlier?” Hansol asked and Mingyu sighed before nodding. Hansol deserved to know.

“I didn’t see but there where men outside and they where asking where we were. The hurt Soonyoung hyung too.” Mingyu said and Hansol’s eyes widened. “We have to get out of here and save them before anything else happens.”

Hansol bit his lip and nodded at Mingyu’s words. “I think they cut the electricity and the phone lines so that’s why we didn’t have any signal earlier and why the lift stopped. Luckily there are emergency lights.” Mingyu continued. “We should get to the carpark and get out from there because it will be faster and safer.”

“Ok.” Hansol said and then Mingyu reached out and grabbed the other boys hand, he squeezed it before they were off running as quickly and quietly as they could towards the stairwell.

They reached the stairs without meeting anyone much to Mingu’s relief. They were on floor 7 like Mingyu had thought meaning the first entrance to the car park was on the floor below. 

Mingyu pushed the door open and pulled Hansol with him downstairs. The sound of their footsteps was loud on the stairs and Mingyu cringed, hoping no one would hear.

They reached the 6th floor and pushed the door open. They then started running towards the door connecting the car park and the main building.

Mingyu pulled it open and then quickly pulled Hansol behind a large white pillar. He cursed himself for not checking if it was clear before.

The car they had come in was only a few feet away but there were people here. Men in black clothing with their faces covered in masks.

“Hyung...” Hansol whispered tugging on his sleeve. He sounded scared and Mingyu looked to where the younger was pointing and had to stifle a gasp of shock. 

There, lying in a pool of his own blood was the driver that had driven them here earlier. He was dead. A bullet whole in his head being the source of his blood. “Hansolie don’t look.” Mingyu whispered although he himself couldn’t take his eyes off the man who was alive and talking so recently. “Run to the car on three okay? I’ll get the keys.” Mingyu said. The car keys lay beside the driver and although Mingyu was terrified he had to be the brave one, for Hansol, his hyungs in danger and himself.

“Three...” He readied himself to run.

“Two...” His palms where sweating.

“One...” He gave Hansol’s hand one last squeeze before letting it go.

“GO!” He yelled. Hansol bolted towards the car as Mingyu ran for the keys. At the same time the men started shouting. Thankfully they were on the other side of the car park so they had time.

He had the keys in his hand and Hansol was waiting for him in the car. He was almost there. 

One more step.

Suddenly a sharp stab of pain hit his shoulder as he heard a loud gunshot. He yelled in pain and stumbled the last step to the open car door as he clutched his now bleeding shoulder.

“MINGYU!” Hansol screamed, dropping all honorifics, fearing his friends life.

Mingyu shut the car door and jammed the keys in the ignition ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder and the tears pricking his eyes. “Hyung you’re hurt.” Hansol said, tears of his own shining in his eyes.

“We.. have to... go.” is all Mingyu said as he looked up. However he stopped short when he saw the line of men lined up around 5 feet from their car. They all had their guns raised and pointing at them.

“Get out the car and we won’t shoot!” One of them yelled.

Mingyu paused before he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder. He looked over at Hansol who had a strange look in his eyes. It was a mix of fear and determination. “Hansol...?” Mingyu mumbled.

“You’re hurt, you need to go to a hospital but it’s too far so drive to the dorms. Joshua hyung and the other will know what to do. I’ll be okay.” He said and Mingyu frowned. What was he saying?

But Mingyu didn’t have the chance to say anything before Hansol was stepping out of the car and running. “DRIVE!” He yelled over his shoulder.

Mingyu saw it then. Hansol was creating a distraction so the men wouldn’t shoot him as he drove away. He took one last look at the younger boy before hitting the gas pedal with his foot. The car reared forward and sped through the men who jumped out of the way having been startled.

“I’m sorry Hansol-ah.” Mingyu whispered, the first tear sliding down his face. His shoulder still hurt like hell but the only thing in his mind was to get out and get to the dorm. To safety.

He would see Hansol again and then he would hug him and thank him for saving him. But for now he had to save them all first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated :)
> 
> also 2 things:
> 
> 1\. pick 1/2/3 of the other members (who are still at the dorm) I won’t tell you why but you’ll see in the next chap ;)
> 
> 2\. do you want me to do relationships?? cause i thought about it but i wasnt really sure (if so what ships?)


	7. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to not do relationships. (Maybe I’ll do them in a future fic who knows? ;) )
> 
> as for the three other members I just went with the three members that had the most votes in the last chapters comments (at the time. by the time I was halfway through writing it there was a bunch more comments so sorry about that)
> 
> Enjoy!

Even though they had plenty of time to sleep in Joshua still found himself waking up at 8:45. Groaning he turned over and tried to fall back asleep. After 5 minutes he realised he wasn’t going to fall asleep again. His body was too used to waking up at earlier hours, he could just take a nap later.

He threw the blankets off his body and stood up.He dressed comfortably and then took his phone before leaving the room. He shared a room with Jeonghan and he mentally felt bad for the other boy when he remembered how early he’d gotten up that morning. He wondered what they were doing right now.

There was someone else in the kitchen when he got there, Minghao. The boy waved at him over the bowl of cereal he was eating, spoon in one hand. 

“Hey Hao.” Joshua mumbled sleepily before sitting at one of the other seats at the table. “I’m guessing you couldn’t get back to sleep either.”

“Yeah, Soonyoung hyung woke me up in the morning by accident and I sorta lay awake for a while before getting up at 8.” Minghao replied.

Joshua nodded along to the Chinese boy’s words. He envied the other members that could sleep like rocks, completely unbothered by any sound.

“At least we aren’t doing anything until 4” Joshua said and Minghao nodded.

Just then Seokmin came wandering in. Despite it being early the boy still had a bright smile on his face. “Hello.” He said. Joshua nodded at him and Minghao waved again.

Seokmin sat next to Joshua and pulled out his phone. “I’m gonna call Soonie hyung.” He said grinning. Joshua knew it was only to tease the older and he rolled his eyes.

Joshua grabbed one of the cereal boxes in front of Minghao and poured himself a bowl. He took a spoon and began slowly eating it just as Seokmin frowned at his phone, “That’s weird.” He said.

“What?” Joshua asked.

“Soonyoung hyung didn’t answer.” Seokmin replied.

“He’s probably just busy.” Joshua said, eating another spoonful of cereal.

“No but- it says ‘call failed no signal’” Joshua frowned at that. They were at the company building there should be signal unless there were problems with the phone lines. It was probably nothing.

“Try calling one of the others, maybe it’s just Soonyoung’s phone.” Minghao said from across the table.

Seokmin scrolled down his contacts and hit Jeonghan’s number. Same result. Then Seungcheol before he gave up. “Must be the phone lines.” He said.

“Has anyone seen my phone?!” They heard Seunkwan’s whining voice before he came round the corner looking tired and annoyed.

“No.” Minghao replied, monotone. Seokmin and Joshua both shook their heads too.

“Hyung can you call it?” Seunkwan asked pointing to Seokmin’s phone that sat on the table in front of him.

Seokmin hit Seungkwan’s contact name and it rung twice before displaying the same message as the other boys phones: call failed no signal.

“I think it’s at the company building.” Seokmin replied and Seungkwan groaned. “There seems to be no signal there at the moment.”

“Yah! Boo Seunkwan! You woke me up with your stupid loud voice!” An angry Jihoon appeared, hitting Seungkwan on the side of the head as he walked into the kitchen. He sat down sulkily next to Minghao who just laughed.

“Sorry hyung but I can’t find my phone.” Seungkwan said rubbing the side of his head.

“My sleep is more important than your dumb phone.” Jihoon grumbled.

“Does anyone want to come with me?” Seungkwan asked and everyone looked up at him in confusion.

“Where?” Seokmin asked.

“To the company builing?” Seungkwan said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Hell no it’s too early.” Jihoon said.

“I will.” Minghao said, getting up and putting his empty dish in the sink, no doubt for Joshua or someone to clean later.

“Great anyone else?” Seungkwan asked but he was met with silence. “Suit yourself.”

Joshua turned to Jihoon as Seungkwan went to get ready with Minghao. “What?” The younger boy asked sulkily as Joshua stared at him. “Wait no- I know what you’re going to ask and the answer is no.” He said.

“But you know that you and me are the only ones that can drive here and Seungkwan won’t wait for a driver. Do you really want them to walk?” Joshua said while trying to do his best puppy eyes.

“You’re face looks stupid and I don’t care if they walk. Besides why don’t you go if you care so much?” Jihoon snapped.

“Well because I already planned something with Seokmin-ah.” Joshua said.

“We did?- Ow! I mean yeah- we did!” Seokmin changed his words after Joshua elbowed him in the side. Jihoon eyes them suspiciously, seeing right through their lie.

“Please Jihoonie~“ Joshua tried again and this time Jihoon sighed, rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Fine.” He said.

Jihoon left as Joshua cheered in triumph, Seokmin laughing at the two of them.

“Oh hyung you’re coming?” Seungkwan’s voice filtered down the hall. “Good cause none of the company drivers are answering.” Joshua frowned, that was a little worrying usually there was at least two drivers that weren’t at the company that should have answered.

“Bye!” Minghao’s voice rang out down the hall just as the door shut and the dorm fell quiet again. 

Now what where they gonna do for the next 7 hours before practice.

Seokmin and Joshua talked for around 20 minutes at the table. At some point Jun had woken up and cane wandering in still half asleep. He sat at the table with his head resting on his arms sleepily.

“It amazes me how Chan can sleep for so long without being used to the early morning wake ups.” Joshua said.

“Seungkwan’s good at it too but clearly his phone is more important.” Seokmin laughed.

“Where’d he go?” Jun asked.

“He left his phone at the company building yesterday so he went with Jihoon and Minghao.” Joshua answered. “They left about twenty-“

Joshua’s words were suddenly cut off by loud banging on the front door. Seokmin flinched and Jun sat up completely straight, all three of them looked towards the door.

Joshua shared a worried look with the other two as the banging continued. He stood up and started to slowly make his way to the front door, ignoring Seokmin’s hiss of ‘be careful’ behind him.

“Who’s there?!” He called out once he reached the door. The banging stopped and was replaced by hurried, desperate words.

“Hyung! Please! It’s me, Mingyu!” Joshua quickly ran to the door and swung it open. Mingyu’s body tumbled in. His skin was pale and there were tear tracks down his face.

“Mingyu?! What happened?!” Joshua exclaimed. He pulled Mingyu in so he could close the door but he immediately removed his hands when Mingyu cried out in pain. Joshua stared in horror at his hands that were now covered in blood. Mingyu’s blood.

What had happened? And where where the others? Joshua had so many questions but he had to help Mingyu first.

“Hyung...” Joshua looked up to see Jun and Seokmin had followed him and where now staring at Mingyu in shock.

“Help me lift him to the table!” Joshua said and the other two hastily scrambled forward to help.

They lifted him onto the kitchen table, apologising to him because of the pain it had caused his shoulder which Joshua had quickly deemed the source of the blood.

“Jun call an ambulance! Seokmin take this and press it to his shoulder, keep pressure we need to stop the blood.” Joshua threw out instructions. Seungcheol wasn’t here so being the dest he had to take the leader roll.

Seokmin’s hands were shaking and he was crying but he took the towel from Joshua and tried his best to do what he had been told. He kept apologising to Mingyu when the boy cried out.

Mingyu may have been in pain but he was still trying to talk. Joshua moved in front of him and took his blood covered hand in his own, wiping the fresh tears from his face.

“Hyung- The others- Hansol-“ Mingyu was taking fast shaking breaths and he was panicking.

“Hey, shh it’s going to be okay.” Joshua tried to calm him but Mingyu shook his head.

“No no hyung you- you don’t understand- you have to listen!” Mingyu was frantically blabbering.

“Okay, Slow down, slow down.” He said. Seokmin was still shaking while keeping the white towel, that was now soaked in red, pressed to Mingyu’s shoulder. Jun was frustratedly talking down the phone behind him.

“We- we- the others where taken- masked men- they hurt- Soonyoung hyung- Hansol and I got away- but- but they shot me- and then- Hansol distracted them so- so I could leave- but i’m scared hyung- they’re gonna hurt him! and- and it’s my fault!” He cried just as Jun came over and whispered ‘ambulance is on it’s way’.

“No, no none of this is you’re fault Mingyu. It’s going to be okay.” Joshua was still trying to figure out what ‘this’ was but he had to keep calm.

“He said- He said they hurt Soonyoung hyung and Hansol.” Seokmin whispered and Joshua looked up at his scared expression.

“Wait...” Jun mumbled.

“What?” Joshua asked, Jun’s tone was scaring him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

“You said Minghao, Jihoon and Seungkwan went-“

“Shit!” Joshua cursed. With all the commotion he had completely forgotten the other three who were headed straight for danger.

“We have to call them and tell them to turn around right now!” Joshua said but Jun was already on it, shoving his phone into Joshua’s hand.

“Jun hyung?” It was Jihoon.

“It’s Joshua. Now listen to me Jihoon- You have to turn around and come back right now! Don’t go to the company building!” Joshua yelled down the phone.

“But why-“ Jihoon started, confusion evident in his voice.

“Just turn around!”

“Hyung-“ And then the line went dead. Joshua pulled the phone away from his ear. call failed no signal.

“No no no, shit shit!” Joshua said as he furiously tried to call Jihoon again but it didn’t work. They were too late.

“Mingyu?” Jun called out and Joshua turned around to look at Mingy again. He was trying to say something.

“They- followed me.” was all he managed to say before a scream pierced the air.

There was only one person that scream could have belonged to.

“CHAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe sorry not sorry


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the original six (5 now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates so close to each other woowowwoow

It had been a little while since they had seen anyone. Though that didn’t mean they couldn’t hear the screams from the rooms around them and the gunshots from a few moments ago. The screams where so close and the four of them sat huddled in one of the back corners. The gun shots had been further away, maybe a few floors above because they were quiet.

“Do you think the gun shots where-“ Wonwoo mumbled. He didn’t need to finish his sentence because they all knew he was wondering is the gun shots had been to to do with Hansol and Mingyu. They had all been thinking about it but nobody had voiced their concerns.

“I don’t know...” Seungcheol replied truthfully. He hoped not.

“What’s going to happen to us?” This time it was Soonyoung who spoke, quietly but they all heard him. Nobody had an answer to that so Jeonghan just tightened his arms around the other boy, he hid his face but Seungcheol had seen the silent tears that had slipped down his face.

The lock clicked and the door banged open. The three off them looked up and visibly deflated when they saw who it was. The man from earlier with a few of his other men.

“We found your friends.” He said. Seungcheol’s blood ran cold. Jeonghan whipped his head up and Soonyoung and Wonwoo stiffened.

“One of the little rats got away but we caught the other.” The man said. Good at least on of them was safe. “Little bitch tried to run.” The man spat and then the door opened again. This time two men came in, one of them was holding a struggling boy but Seungcheol recognised him immediately.

“Hansol!” Jeonghan exclaimed before Seungcheol could. 

“Let him go.” Seungcheol growled and to their surprise the man signalled to the guy holding Hansol and he let go of him.

Jeonghan immediately ran over to him, followed quickly behind by Seungcheol. Jeonghan wrapped him in his arms and pulled the distressed boy away from the masked men.

“You’re safe. You’re safe.” Jeonghan kept whispering to the younger who was clinging to Jeonghan’s shirt like his life depended on it. Tears soaking the older’s shirt. Hansol didn’t look injured, just a little shaken up.

“Hyung they shot him- They shot him-“ Hansol said between his sobs.

“Who sollie? Who did they shoot?” Seungcheol already knew but he had to ask just to make sure.

“Mingyu hyung.” Fuck. That wasn’t good but the man said that one of them got away? Os it couldn’t have been incredibly bad. If he got away someone could help him. Seungcheol had to think positively rather than imagining the worst.

“It’s so lovely to see a family reunion but we have to start preparing for our next guests and my daughter is becoming impatient.” Seungcheol had forgotten the man was still there, too absorbed in the condition of his friends. He didn’t know who the ‘next guests’ where but frankly he didn’t really care at the moment. “Take that one because she won’t want him because i’ve already used him.” The man continued pointing directly at Soonyoung and motioning to his arm. ‘Already used him’ what was this man saying.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo both pushed Soonyoung behind them. “You’ve already hurt him just take me instead.” Seungcheol tried to convince them but it was no use as he felt a searing pain as the but of a gun hit the side of his head. Warm blood trickled down the side of his face and he winced.

“Think of that as a warning and a favour.” The man said and then pulled Soonyoung away from them. He didn’t protest in fear that the man would repeat earlier again. “You know what to do. Oh and make it more dramatic. We need them to be scared.”

“Hyung are you okay?” Wonwoo asked behind him. Seungcheol nodded, pressing his hand to the gash in his forehead.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled.

“Now do you know what this is?” The man stepped forward and Seungcheol put a protective hand on Wonwoo’s arm. The man was holding an object. A phone.

It wasn’t one of their phones but it looked oddly familiar.

“That’s Seungkwanie hyung’s phone.” Hansol said quietly, having calmed down but still remaning in Jeonghan’s arms.

“Correct!” The man exclaimed, “We’ve been watching you all long enough to know that he’ll be coming to get it soon enough. They’ll be our new guests. Our ransom hostages.” Seungcheol now cared very much about the new guests. He knew Seungkwan would bring someone with him. They wouldn’t know that they were walking straight into danger.

“No-“ Seungcheol started but the man talked over him.

“You see when my daughter and I choose our next target we split it evenly. I get money and my daughter gets to have her fun. I believe you’ve met her already? She had some fun with your manager but he didn’t quite satisfy her completely. However many people your friend brings will be held for when the police come. They pay ransom and I get my money. While we wait my daughter get’s to have her fun with you!” With every word the man spoke Seungcheol grew more fearful of the safety of his members. The crazy woman from earlier was this mans daughter and she was going to have ‘fun’ he didn’t want to think about what that meant.

“I can’t let her get too carried away however so she only gets to choose two of you.” The man said with a sad tone as if what he was saying was going to make them happy. “I told you I was doing you a favour when I made you a little bloody. She tends to go for the ones she can start fresh on.”

“You’re insane!” Jeonghan spat.

“You’re gonna want to shut that mouth of yours pretty.” The man spat and Jeonghan shivered uncomfortably at the nickname.

“Soonji~“ The man called out and then the horrible sickly sweet laugh from earlier rang out as the door opened for the third time and the woman from earlier came in.

“Yes father?” She giggled. She didn’t have her mask on anymore and they could see her face. She was pretty but the large grin and wild look in her eyes made her look terrifying. Not to mention the blood splattered on her skin and clothes.

“You can choose now.” The man said, a hint of a smile evident in his voice.

“What happened to the other one? The one with the silver hair?” Soonji pouted like a child.

“Well I-I didn’t think you’d want him darling because i’d already cut him.” If the stutter wasn’t enough to give it away the nervousness in the mans voice was. He was scared of his own daughter. If this horrible man who wrote words in peoples arms was scared of her then Seungcheol had no clue what she was capable of.

“You shouldn’t decide that for me.” she was angry, glaring at her father who shrank back a little.

“I’m sorry sweetie. I’ll remember next time.” He said.

Soonji said nothing else and turned back to the four of them. She scanned over their faces and suddenly her eyes lit up and her face split into the same horrible grin form before.

“Who’s this?” she asked in that voice that made Seungcheol’s skin crawl. She was creeping towards Hansol who looked terrified. Hansol hadn’t been there earlier when they had seen what Soonji had done to their manager so his fear was completely based on this woman’s persona alone.

“No get away from him.” Jeonghan snapped and put Hansol behind him. Soonji was completely unfazed by Jeonghan and simply smiled wider.

“You’ll be fun to break.” She whispered whilst crouching down to eye level with Jeonghan. “I choose these two.” She said.

“Okay, you can have your fun now honey. I’ll be back in an hour. Let’s go.” The man clapped his hands and two of his guards stood to grab Wonwoo and Seungcheol.

“No!” Seungcheol shouted and began struggling to get away. He didn’t want to leave Jeonghan and Hansol alone with Soonji. However his attempts to escape where futile as all he got was a punch to his gut. He heard Wonwoo, Jeonghan and Hansol’s voices screaming at the men to stop but they only continued to hit him until the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy im giving you all the opportunity to make another decision (im still not telling you what its for) Again i will go for the person with the most votes in the comments.
> 
> you can choose one from each:
> 
> 1.  
> Jun  
> Chan  
> Seokmin  
> Joshua
> 
> 2.  
> Jihoon  
> Minghao  
> Soonyoung  
> Seungkwan


	9. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems no one can outrun the masked men as they followed Mingyu to the dorm. Someones life is threatened if they don’t work things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh option 1 had like a three way tie for a while and then someone commented and one of them went up but then two more commented and it flipped.
> 
> The other side had a pretty clear winner (if you would call it that) but thats for next chapter ;)

“CHAN!” The scream ripped itself from Joshua’s throat before he could stop it. Jun was already bounding over the table and running towards the sound of the scream.

Joshua whirled round to face Seokmin. The boys eyes were still wide and panicking, keeping his hands pressed to Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Stay here, keep pressure on his wound. Keep talking to him and don’t let him close his eyes.” Joshua said and he nodded furiously. Joshua knew he wanted to come and help, to see what had happened but he also knew he had a duty here to help Mingyu.

Joshua squeezed his shoulder and then took off running after Jun. The eldest Chinese member was standing still at the end of the hallway, facing the door completely frozen.

Joshua had to softly push him out the way to see but when he lay his eyes on the scene in front of him he froze too.

There were two men in standing by their open door. They were both dressed in black and had masks on keeping their faces hidden. However it wasn’t that that worried him most, it was the person that one of the men was holding with a gun pressed to their head.

“Chan-ah...” Joshua whispered. The maknae’s eyes were filled with pure fear as silent tears leaked down his face. Joshua wanted to run over to him, take the gun from his head and hug him but he was still very aware that the gun pointed at the youngest’s head could be fired any second.

Chan hadn’t seen Mingyu. He didn’t know what was going on. He’d probably just woken up but Joshua could see the way his eyes fleeted over his hyungs faces and at Joshua’s hands that were stained with blood. He was most likely terrified and Joshua couldn’t blame him.

“What do you want?” this time it was Jun that spoke. His voice held a different tone, one that Joshua had never heard before. It was a mix of fear and the want to protect one of the people he loved most.

“You lot.” One of the men spoke. “We know that you’re little friend came here and he caused quite the amount of trouble for us so we simply want him back. None of you would’ve had to come but now you’ve seen everything and we have no choice.”

“And if you don’t listen then you know what happens.” The man holding Chan said and Chan whimpered in fear.

Joshua bit his lip. He looked over at Jun and saw that he had his phone out behind his back. He was trying to navigate it blindly and call the police Joshua guessed. He quickly looked away and pretended he hadn’t noticed.

“Please, Mingyu is hurt. If he doesn’t get to a hospital soon he could die! We won’t say anything just let us take him to recover!” Joshua said but it seemed his request fell on dead ears as the two men just looked at each other and began laughing.

“Look kid,” One of the men said after they finished. “First off how are you going to explain the bullet in his shoulder? Second... We really couldn’t give two shits about whether or not he dies. In fact it would probably be better for us if he died. Less evidence you know?” His words made Joshua’s blood boil. How could someone talk about somebody’s life as if it was a bit of dirt on their shoe?

“Now just give us the-“ But before the man could continue his companion shouted in surprise.

“Hey!” He yelled angrily and ran at Jun. He had no time to react because the man moved too quickly. The man slammed Jun against the wall and put his scarred hands around his neck. Jun’s head hit the wall hard and Joshua yelled in shock.

“The little shit was trying to call for help.” The man snarled and tightened his grip on Jun’s neck. Jun struggled and tried to claw at the hands that were slowly cutting off his airways, dropping his phone in the process. The screen shattered on the floor but the half typed number was still showing.

“Stop it!” Joshua yelled once he came to his senses and tried to pull the man off of Jun. But the man was too strong and he just knocked Joshua back forcefully. His back hit the wall and he didn’t bother standing up again.

“You pissed me off now!” The man holding chan said through gritted teeth. He was digging the gun so hard into Chan’s head that Joshua feared it would go right through his skull.

For once Joshua felt helpless as he looked at two of the people he cared about most. He saw how scared Chan was, the way he stared at his hyung hoping, wishing that he could save him. He saw how Jun was struggling and he couldn’t help him. He thought about Mingyu who was bleeding out on their kitchen table and Seokmin who was so terrified yet so brave. The others too. He didn’t know what they were going through right now.

Yet they couldn’t do anything to help them.

Until he heard it.

It was quiet at first but it steadily grew louder and louder until one of the men noticed it too. He let go off Jun and he crumpled to the floor gasping for air and rubbing his bruising neck.

Joshua scrambled over too him and rubbed his back comfortingly as he watched the men.

“Do you hear that?” He asked and walked over to the singular window beside the door.

It was sirens. Police sirens.

“It’s the fucking police!” He roared.

Joshua had forgotten about the ambulance they had called but the man had specifically said the police.

“Who called them?!” The one holding Chan asked.

“Well it wasn’t that kid cause you can see the number isn’t dialled.” It was true, Jun hasn’t managed to call the police. He also hadn’t called them earlier and nobody else knew what was happening with them so who-

Wait.

“Seokmin.” Joshua whispered. Jun looked at him in confusion until he caught on to what Joshua meant. He was the only one who could’ve done it. Seokmin had called the police. Seokmin had saved them.

God, Joshua was going to worship that boy when they got out of this.

The two men were panicking as they heard shouts and thunderous footsteps charging up the stairs. They were getting louder and closer until the front door of their dorm was kicked in and the police came flooding in.

Everything after that moment was a blur. Two gunshots sounded amongst the shouts of the point and the men. Joshua dragged Jun into the hallway for safety. One of the men fell to the ground and Chan came hurtling over to them. Joshua quickly pulled the terrified boy into his embrace and comforted him.

The man who had been shot was not dead, much to Joshua’s disappointment. The police had aimed for his leg so he was fine as long as he got treatment. The other man had been handcuffed and the police quickly took them out of the dorm, letting the paramedics run in with a stretcher.

“We were told someone had been shot?” One of them called out to Joshua and Jun.

“He’s through there! Please hurry he’s lost a lot of blood.” Joshua shouted to them. The nodded and then ran off down the hall to where Seokmin and Mingyu were.

“Junnie how’s your neck?” Joshua asked.

“It’s sore but i’ll be fine. Nothing I can’t handle.” Jun replied trying to give the best smile he could but Joshua heard the strain in his voice. It pained him to see the other so hurt.

A first aid officer came over and started looking over Jun’s neck. Joshua smiled gratefully at her.

Chan whimpered in his arms and Joshua immediately turned his attention to their maknae.  
“Hey Channie, It’s okay. You’re okay.” Joshua said and stroked the younger’s hair.

But Chan whined again and this time Joshua frowned. It sounded different, more pained and Joshua pulled looked at him with worry.

“Hyung.” Chan said in a quiet voice.

“Yeah Channie? Are you okay? Talk to me.” Joshua said and pulled the boy in his arms back to examine him.

His face was stained with tears and his eyes where filled with pain. “Hyung it hurts.” He whispered and then Joshua saw it and almost fainted.

Chan had pulled his shaking hands away from where they had been previously wrapped. around his abdomen and all Joshua could see was red. There was blood, so much blood. On his hands on his clothes and on Joshua from where he had hugged him.

It clicked. There were two gunshots, one had hit one of the masked men and the other had hit Chan, right in the stomach and now he was bleeding out in his arms.

“HELP!” He screamed to whoever would listen. It attracted the attention of Jun and the first aid woman that was with him.

They both ran over as Joshua lay the bleeding boy on the floor. He couldn’t see through the tears in his eyes but his hands shook as he pressed his hand to the wound.

“Channie?” Jun mumbled from above once he saw the state of the youngest.

“Chan? Ch-Chan-ah stay with me! Don’t go to sleep, look at hyung!” Joshua said, grabbing one of the boys hands as the first aid woman started yelling for assistance. Soon they were all around Chan and Joshua had to be pulled away by Jun. They hugged each other, just crying as they watched their youngest brother being whisked away by the paramedics. Mingyu followed shortly after in a stretcher with an oxygen mask pressed over his face.

“Hyung?” Joshua turned to see Seokmin looking at them both. He could see the blood on Joshua and knew well enough about what had happened.

Joshua reached out and pulled the third boy into their hug as they cried together. Praying that they would both be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this in last chapters comments (I didn’t expect anyone to see it dont worry) but the reason this took so long was because I had almost finished the full chapter when it accidentally got deleted and I had to write it all again :((


	10. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon, Seungkwan and Minghao arrive at the company building shortly after they get a worrying call from Joshua. Something awaits them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little busy with new year so I couldn’t get this out earlier :/
> 
> but this one is long. Like long long.

Seungkwan sat beside Jihoon in the passenger seat with Minghao behind them both in the backseat as they drive to the company building.

Jihoon was tired and Minghao and Seungkwan incessant chattering wasn’t helping. He rubbed his tired face and thought about what the others might be doing in the company building. It made him feel a little better because he didn’t have to wake up that early and work. Curse Joshua for making him go with Seungkwan Minghao.

They parked outside the company building and got out to start walking to the front door. They were almost there when Jihoon’s phone began to ring. He stopped to fish it out of his pocket while the other two walked ahead. He looked at the contact name and saw it was Jun. He frowned before pressing the answer button and putting it to his ear.

“ Jun hyung?” Jihoon spoke first.

“It’s Joshua. Now listen to me Jihoon- You have to turn around and come back right now! Don’t go to the company building!” He sounded panicked and Jihoon was instantly worried.

“But why-“ He tried to ask but Joshua yelled over him before he could finish.

“Just turn around!” The youger had never heard the oldest so scared sounding and it worried him immensely.

“Hyung-“ He said before he heard a beeping noise and Joshua’s voice disappeared. Jihoon looked at his phone screen and read the message: call failed no signal.

Jihoon pursed his lips and looked up. Why didn’t Joshua want them to go to the company building? Were people in danger?

Seungkwan and Minghao had already reached the front door when he called out to them.

“Seungkwan-ah, Hao, wait!” He called out and the two looked back at him in confusion. Jihoon jogged to catch up to them as they waited.

“Joshua hyung just called me and said not to go to the company building and to turn around.” Jihoon explained. “He sounded really panicked.”

“But my phone..” Seungkwan said.

“I don’t know why he wants us to come back but I think it’s important.” Jihoon said and Seungkwan nodded. They both started to walk back to the car when Jihoon realised Minghao wasn’t coming.

“Minghao?” He said turning round with Seungkwan. The boy wasn’t looking at them at all. He was frozen while looking through the glass of the company building.

Jihoon sighed and walked back, Seungkwan trailing him. “Minghao what is it? Cmon we have to go.” He tried to pull the younger’s arm but he didn’t budge.

“Hyung look.” He finally whispered. Still not looking at them. 

Jihoon looked through the glass. His first thought was that the place looked really empty, there wasn’t anyone there, not even in the reception. But then he saw what Minghao had been so fixated on. There was somebody in the middle of the area. They were on their knees with their head down so only their hair was visible.

But Jihoon knew who it was almost instantly. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see the persons face or how far away they were and he was sure Minghao and Seungkwan knew too.

“That’s...” Jihoon started but Minghao finished.

“Soonyoung hyung.”

“What’s he doing?” Seungkwan asked.

Jihoon was really confused now. First the call from Joshua and now this? What made him anxious is the fact that they couldn't see anyone else around.

Jihoon thought for a moment before he opened the door and shouted Soonyoung’s name without stepping into the building.

The boy in question’s head immediately snapped up to look at them. He started violently shaking his head and making sounds of panic but they could see his face now and knew something was horribly wrong.

Minghao pushed past him first before Jihoon could stop him and then Seungkwan. He realised he had no choice but to follow.

When he reached Soonyoung the other two where already beside him. He looked worse up close. There was a bruise on his right cheekbone, turning dark under his tear stained face and his hands were tied behind his back. There was black duct tape stuck to his mouth that revealed his cut and bleeding lip once Minghao carefully peeled it off.

The second he was free to speak, Soonyoung started to shake his head again and speak to them in a panicked voice much like Joshua’s.

“It’s a trap- It’s a trap- You have to- You have to go- Leave! Now before they-“ He said rapidly. Jihoon crouched down in front of him while Minghao worked on the ties keeping his hands restrained.

“Hyung, look at me.” He said as calmly as he could despite the situation. Soonyoung looked at him with wide, scared eyes and Jihoon wanted to kill whoever had hurt him. But first he needed to know if the others were okay and if they weren’t then he needed to know who else he needed to kill. “What’s going on and what happened to the others?”

“They want money I think. Hansol said they shot- they shot Mingyu but he got away. And the rest are still up there with the masked men. Please, you have to go before they come!” Fresh tears escaped Soonyoung’s eyes as he relayed the memories.

Jihoon’s mind was whirling. These ‘masked men’ as Soonyoung had called them, had shot Mingyu and hurt Soonyoung and got knows what happened to the rest of them-

“Hyung what happened to your arm?” Seungkwan’s voice broke him out of his thoughts as Seungkwan reached out for Soonyoung’s arm, now untied thanks to Minghao.

“He did that.” Soonyoung whispered as Minghao and Jihoon looked at the older’s arm.

Jihoon wanted to throw up. The word ‘pretty’ was literally carved into his arm. The red lettering would haunt him for the rest of his life and he couldn’t imagine the excruciating pain Soonyoung must’ve gone through.

Suddenly Soonyoung looked at the ground again as the sounds of many footsteps sounded out around them.

“It’s too late.” Soonyoung mumbled as around twenty men dressed fully black and wearing masks surrounded them. They all had guns that were pointed at the four of them.

Seungkwan shrank back and Minghao stood close to Soonyoung. Jihoon stood slowly and raised his hands in the air as he eyed every single one of the guns that were pointed directly at him and the other three.

“Get on your knees in a line!” One of the men shouted at them. They did exactly that. Jihoon kneeled on the left side of Sonyoung while Seungkwan and Minghao sat on his right in that order. Almost as soon as they had done so four of the other men rushed out and searched Minghao, Seungkwan and him. Jihoon assumed they had searched Soonyoung earlier.

Soonyoung kept his eyes on the ground the whole time. He must’ve been terrified of them and Jihoon couldn’t blame him judging from his face and arm.

They knelt in silence for a few moments, not daring to speak because of the guns pointed at them, until some of the men parted and a man walked in with a couple more people behind him. This man looked more important than the others. Jihoon guessed he was their leader or something but he had no time to pay much attention to him before something, or rather someone, was dumped beside him.

Jihoon looked in horror to see their own leader, Seungcheol. His eyes were barely open as he sat on his knees. His head was hing like Soonyoung’s but Jihoon could still see the bruises that littered his face. Wonwoo was also shoved to his knees beside Seungcheol but Jihoon was slightly relieved to see there were no visible injuries on the other boy.

“I assume you were looking for this?” The man spoke and Jihoon’s attention turned to the item held in the mans head. A phone, or more specifically, Seungkwan’s phone. He heard the younger gasp quietly from beside him. So it had been a trap. Jihoon wondered if Joshua had known and that was why he was calling, or if it was for a different reason. “I see you decided to bring not one but two of your friends!” The man exclaimed, emphasising the word ‘two’.

“Bet you didn’t realise they’d be used as hostages for a ransom.” Soonyoung had mentioned they wanted money. “Soon enough the police will come and i’ll get my money and you’ll get to go home.” Jihoon was glad he wasn’t planning on killing them but there was still a small feeling of doubt in the back of his mind.

“But since we have time to wait I decided to let my daughter have a little fun so I left two of your friends with her.” It was then that Jihoon realised Hansol and Jeonghan weren’t there. He also noticed Wonwoo flinch at the mention of the mans daughter and found himself what she had done.

“What is she going to do to them?” Jihoon found himself asking before he could stop himself.

“Jihoon be quiet.” He heard Wonwoo hiss quietly but he ignored him.

The man looked at him for a moment before walking right up to him. “She likes to experiment.” Is all he said as he crouched down to eye level with Jihoon. Jihoon just glared at him.

“I saw you admiring my work earlier.” The man pointed to Soonyoung’s arm and Jihoon’s blood boiled. So this was the man who did it. 

“You’re a phycho.” He spat and the man only laughed.

“I’d watch your mouth. We all know you should save it for better purposes.” The man spoke as he walked away. When Jihoon realised what the man meant he immediately scrunched his face up in disgust and he had to bite back any comments he wanted to give.

They waited for what felt like hours but was really only ten minutes or so before they heard many loud sirens. They saw through the giant glass windows the front as many police cars and ambulances pulled up outside. Hundreds of police officers and first aiders filled the scene with only some of them coming inside with their guns raised.

The leader stood waiting and his own men lined up behind the idols with their guns still aimed.

“Ladies and Gentlemen I only want to talk!” The man called out.

A police woman and two police men with shiny silver badges stepped forward and started to speak with the man. Neither party lowered their guns.

Jihoon couldn’t see what they were saying but he could see the stern expressions on the police officers faces.

“You have one hour!” The man yelled stepping away. Jihoon gathered that he must've given a price for their lives and now they had an hour to pay. Judging by their expressions it was a large amount that couldn’t be payed easily.

“Seungcheol?” he whispered to the rapper beside him. He groaned and looked up at Jihoon’s face.

“Jihoon-ah?” He mumbled weakly. It seemed he had only just realised the others were there.   
“Why-“

“It doesn’t matter why we’re here i’m asking what they did to you and the others.” He said.

Seungcheol was silent for a moment as he processed and thought about what Jihoon had asked before he spoke. “Manager hyungs dead. Soonji killed him.”

Jihoon inhaled sharply. Their manager was dead. He swallowed thickly and spoke again, “Who’s Soonji?”

“His daughter.” Seungcheol replied, nodding towards the man. That wasn’t good. Hansol and Jeonghan were with someone who had murdered their manager.

“Fuck.” He swore. What were they supposed to do?

“Language.” Seungcheol joked before cutting himself off with a wince. Jihoon windered how the other could find it in himself to joke while there was a gun pressed to the back of his head.

“They’re coming back.” Seungkwan commented from his other side and Jihoon looked up to see the police officers returning to talk to the man. Had they gotten the money already? Surely not, It hadn’t been five minutes.

“We have your money.” One of the police officers spoke loudly and almost as soon as he said it every single on of the masked men around them fell to the ground. Jihoon blinked in surprise and looked at the man behind him. There was something sticking into his neck and the rest of them too.

Tranquillisers.

Two seconds later the room flooded with even more police officers from every hallway possible. They had snuck round the man and his masked followers and surprised them.

“Hyon Woosung you are under arrest for multiple arranged attacks in and around South Korea.” The police woman spoke. Every gun in the room was now pointed at the man, Woosung. Jihoon knew if he could see his face that he would be panicked but instead Woosung began to laugh.

“Alright alright you got me.” He said, “I’m surprised you took so long but let me have this one last thing before I go...” He said slowly before spinning round, ignoring all shouts of protests and firing his gun.

Jihoon had seen it. He knew the gun had been aimed at him. He knew the bullet was going to hit him. And yet he didn’t move, he couldn’t move. He just shut his eyes and waited for the pain to hit.

But it never did.

All he heard were multiple shouts, the loudest were from his members around him and he finally opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the person lying in front of him. It was Soonyoung. Soonyoung had jumped in front of him to take the hit. Soonyoung had protected him.

Jihoon lunged forward next to the others who were already surrounding the boy. All Jihoon could see was red. Red blood soaking Soonyoung’s hoodie and Seungcheol’s hands who had ignored his own pain to help Soonyoung. And red anger that blurred his vision. Anger that was directed at one person.

Hyon Woosung. The mans mask had been removed and he was grinning. He was being dragged away by the police but he still kept grinning over his shoulder at Jihoon.

Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore and he screamed, it was full of anger and pain for the people he loved. He tried to run at Woosung and tear that stupid grin off his face but Wonwoo stopped him.

Jihoon gave up struggling and let the tears fall as he knelt by Soonyoung. “You idiot!” He yelled through his tears. 

“Why would you do that! You’re stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” He kept yelling at Soonyoung who just watched him and smiled weakly. He reached out and grabbed Jihoon’s hand. The other was being clasped by a tearful Minghao. Seungkwan was screaming for help and Wonwoo was holding Jihoon with tears if his own. Seungcheol was still desperately trying to stop the bleeding from where the bullet had hit Soonyoung just below his ribs.

“Keep your eyes open!” Seungcheol yelled as soon as he saw Soonyoung’s eyes drooping. “You better fucking live you hear me!” he continued. 

Soonyoung mumbled something but they couldn’t hear him as the paramedics came over with a stretcher. They lifted him onto the stretcher and Jihoon was forced to let go off his hand so he sobbed into Wonwoo instead.

“He’ll live.” Wonwoo murmured and Jihoon looked up at him. He saw the pain in his eyes and the tears on his face as he stared at the retreating backs of the people carrying Soonyoung. “Soonyoung is strong. He won’t die, he’ll fight.” There was confidence in his voice and Jihoon found some reassurance in his words.

“You have to go up there, theres hundreds of hostages and men up there and they're hurt!” Jihoon overheard Seungcheol yelling at the police officers who nodded and began running towards the stairs.

They began to be ushered outside to were the many many police cars awaited them. Seungcheol was whisked off to one of the first aid stations to look at his injuries and they all followed him. There was no way they were going to be separated again.

Jihoon sat in one of the seats beside Seungkwan when a familiar voice broke out through the crowd.  
He looked up and saw Jun running towards them with Seokmin in tow.

Seungkwan got up and hugged them both tightly. Jihoon, Wonwoo and Minghao all did the same.

“We were so worried! They came to the dorm.” Seokmin said and then shouted in shock when he saw Seungcheol. The leader immediately dismissed the worried boy, saying he was fine.

“Where’s Jeonghan hyung, Soonyoung and Hansol?” Jun asked and they all fell silent, avoiding eye contact.

“We don’t know where Jeonghan and Hansol are but Soonyoungie was shot.” It was Seungcheol that finally spoke. Seokmin gasped and choked back a sob and something flashed in his eyes.

“Soonyoung too?” Jun said.

“What do you mean too?” Jihoon asked and Jun looked at the ground, biting his lip.

“And where is Joshua and Chan? Do you know what happened to Mingyu?” Seungcheol pressed.

“Mingyu came to us. He was hurt but alive.” Seokmin explained. “Joshua’s at the hospital and Chan-“

“Chan what?!” Seungcheol asked, going full leader mode. “Seokmin answer me. What happened?” His voice was streaked with desperation.

“Chan was shot. Bad.” Jun finished for him.

Jihoon froze. Chan had been shot. Mingyu had too and Soonyoung. Three of them. And they didn’t even know where Jeonghan and Hansol were.

Seungcheol sat silently and Jihoon knew he was blaming himself. He wished he wouldn’t do it but Seungcheol was stubborn.

“Mingyu was shot in the shoulder so he’ll be okay. But Chan was shot in the stomach so I don’t know if he-“ If he’ll live, is what Seokmin wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to do so.

Seungkwan pulled him into a hug and the two of them cried silently.

“No. Soonyoung and Chan are going to live. They will.” Jihoon said firmly and no one could bring themselves to argue.

Now all they had to do was get Hansol and Jeonghan back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! :)


End file.
